A vehicle, such as an automobile, typically may have a pair of headlamps and a bumper extending across the front of the vehicle. The appearance of the vehicle can be improved by providing a small and well controlled design gap between the bumper cover and the headlamps.
However, such a design gap is difficult to control without significantly adding to the manufacturing complexity of the vehicle. Hence, improved apparatus and methods are needed to allow improved vehicular appearance with minimal added manufacturing complexity.